Transformers Huminated: Velocity
by TheWeasel027
Summary: A new villain is hosting illegal races in Detroit. And when Bumblebee becomes suspicious of a blue racer, he begins to suspect a Decepticon is racing through Detroit's streets.
1. Street Demons

AN: Wow, I have been gone a LONG time. I don't even have a good reason either! Guess it's just cabin fever. I seriously need to get out more. Ah who'm I kidding? This stuff's just too much fun. Though, with school and all I'm probably not gonna be able to do my daily uploads like I used to. Oh, and this issue's the issue where we finally get to see the long awaited Auto-Cycles! Yeah I'm not so great at naming. I'll think of something though. Anyway, enjoy!

*******************************************************************

"This is a waste of time," Bumblebee boredly sighed as the Auto-Rover drove through the Detroit streets, "We're never gonna find that AllSpark fragment."

"The signal was coming from this sector," Optimus said, "And if _we_ can track it, so can the Decepticons." Just then, several cars zoomed past the Auto-Rover.

"What's _their_ hurry?" Ratchet grumbled. Several camerabots flew above them and followed the cars.

"Hey, I know those cars," Bulkhead pointed, "They're Street Demons! Me and Sari watch 'em race on TV all the time."

"Amateurs," Bumblebee smirked, "I'll show 'em a _real_ street demon!" Bumblebee opened the rover's backdoor, activated his motorized "heel-wheelz" (as he calls them) and jumped out. He skated past the rover and three of the cars and waved as he got closer to the lead. Unbeknownst to him though, a blue racecar sped by the Street Demons instantly. Two of the Demons tried to block the blue racer, but it easily smacked them out of the way sending them spinning. One of them slammed into a rail and flipped onto its side. The Auto-Rover then stopped next to the two cars. Then, the blue racer pulled up next to Bumblebee then sped past.

"So, you wanna _drag_ do ya?!" Bumblebee challenged. He activated his stingers and jumped onto a rail. He magnetically charged it and his soles so that it would propel him forward.

"_Not now. Those driver's need help,"_ Optimus called over the comlink.

"But I can catch this guy!" Bumblebee protested. The blue racer then quickly revved away in a cloud of smoke that caused Bumblebee to trip up and fall off the railing. He rolled down the road for several feet before stopping. He felt a stinging pain on his arms and cheek and noticed a large rip in his favorite jacket. "Ugh! Do these people have _any_ idea how much this jacket—ah! Ow! Ow." He rubbed a large scrape on his knee and cheek. He then looked down to his dismay to see that his shoes were still magnetically bonded to the metal rail.

Meanwhile, Optimus sprayed a fire on a car's engine with the foam in his gauntlets. Prowl walked to the driver's window.

"Think calm thoughts," he told her.

"And don't move!" Ratchet advised. Prowl revealed his shuriken and slashed the car's roof in half then cut the seatbelt. Bulkhead went over to the other car. He tied the cable of his wrecking ball to the side-turned car and the other end of the cable to the opposite end of the road. He pressed a button, and the cable began to pull inside its handle. Bulkhead pushed the car and soon enough the combined efforts pulled the car back right-side-up. He picked up his wrecking ball, and tapped the window with it causing it to break into small pieces and fall on the racer's lap.

"Hey," Bulkhead greeted, "Can I have your autograph? It's for my friend, Sari." The blonde racer groaned painfully in response then looked at his arm. "Uh, I think this one needs to see a 'veh-tree-narian' ."

"You mean a hospital?" Optimus corrected.

"You mean a prison ward!" Captain Fanzone entered the scene, "Matter of fact, I'm arresting _both_ of these rocket jockeys!" The remaining racers were then put in a police car with the blonde racer being placed in an ambulance for a broken arm. "I've been after them for weeks. They're part of an underground racing circuit."

"They race in tunnels?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"Ugh, 'underground' as in 'illegal' as in they race in the streets and don't care who gets hurt."

"That's not what Sari told me."

"What purpose does this 'street race' hold?" Optimus asked.

"What else? They get a couple million pay-per-view customers then it's ka-ching ka-ching! Big bucks!" Fanzone said. They then turned to see Bumblebee dragging his feet back to them with some holes and rips in his jacket with some bloody scrapes on his arm, knee, and cheek. He dropped to the ground, exhausted. "Tried to nail the guy in the blue car did ya?"

"How'd ya know?" Bumblebee breathed.

******************************************************************

Back at the plant, Bumblebee found his boosters. "But we've gotta find that blue racer!" he said, "If I could just use my old turbo boosters."

"Not a chance!" Ratchet barked, "Last time ya used those things, ya nearly flattened Sari _and_ Prime!"

"It's not fair! Nothing on Earth is faster than me! Unless… he's not _from_ Earth. Think about it! Only a Cybertronian car could be that fast! He _must_ be a Decepticon!"

"Perhaps, but then why didn't he attack us? Why did he just run a couple of cars off the road?" Prowl questioned.

"And in any case we can't have you causing any more accidents with your turbo boosters," Optimus said.

******************************************************************

"You lied to me," Bulkhead stared Sari down after stepping in front of her TV, "You knew those Street Demon racers were illegal."

"So? It's not costing us anything," Sari shrugged.

"How does _pay_-per-view not cost anything?" Bulkhead squinted angrily.

"Ugh, fine I pirated the signal. Big deal. You said it yourself, those races are _illegal_."

"So if _they_ break the law that means it's okay for _you_ to do it too?!"

"Lighten _up_ Bulkhead," Bumblebee walked in and sat down on the couch, "We're supposed to be the _fun_ guys around here. Remember?"

"Yeah, but we've still gotta set a good example for her. She looks up to us."

"Well yeah, she looks up to everybody."

"Hey!" Sari exclaimed.

"Don't worry big guy, I'll straighten the kid out," Bumblebee assured. Bulkhead hesitantly walked out. Bumblebee waited until he was sure Bulkhead had gone away. "Quick! Show me those races!"

"But what about—?"

"Well duh, keep the volume down so he doesn't come back." Sari shrugged then turned the TV to the Street Demons' channel.

"_G'day Detroit!"_ a man with a heavy Australian accent and a red racing suit greeted, _"Masteh Disasteh here with deh hottest street racing action in all ah Motah City!"_ The Street Demon logo flashed followed by a montage of various past races with several dangerous stunts.

"Wait! Pause right there!" Bumblebee pointed. Sari paused. "Now rewind. Okay stop. Right there!" He pointed at the blue racecar. "Has that blue racer been in all the races?"

"I guess," Sari shrugged.

"Can you figure out where those broadcasts came from?"

"Piece of cake," Sari picked up her AllSpark key.

"The broadcast came from a piece of cake?" Bumblebee raised a confused brow.

"Never mind," Sari sighed.


	2. Master Disaster

"Okay, I know I found it around here _somewhere_," Bumblebee walked down the hallway at late night, retracing his steps. "Okay, I was walking down here. I looked over there," he mimicked his actions as he spoke, "Tripped here. And hit the wall…here." He knocked on the wall causing a panel to slide up revealing a panel.

"Let's see if this works." He activated his stinger and shot the panel. It short-circuited and opened a secret entrance into Ratchet's private workshop. He walked inside and found what he was looking for. Amongst an assortment of gadgets and other devices were three motorcycles and a sidecar. One looked like a regular motorcycle with added armor and was painted red and blue. Bumblebee figured it was Prime's. One was green and black, four-wheeled, and looked like a tank. Obviously Bulkhead's. The third was black and gold and was built with little armor, slim, and was built with spheres instead of wheels; Prowl's. Bumblebee then looked at the sidecar. It was yellow and black.

"No way. Ratchet does _not_ think I'm gonna ride that thing!" Bumblebee protested aloud. He looked at Prowl's bike. A spraypainted design on it said "The Prowler". "How original," Bumblebee commented. He got on it and stuck his arms inside two holes on the sides. Inside the holes where vertical handlebars. He pulled his hands out. He then looked around for a key. When he found a keycard he slid it into the bike's slot. The bike grumbled to life. Bumblebee stuck his arms inside the handlebar holes and found that they could be tugged, pushed, and turned. He pulled one back and pushed the other forward. The front sphere turned. He gave the bars a tug and was put into a wheelie. When the bike came back down, he smiled. For the next few minutes he played with the different combinations until he figured that he'd finally got it down.

"Okay then, let's do this," he smirked. He then drove the Prowler out into the night.

*******************************************************************

"This is where Sari said the signal was coming from," Bumblebee said looking at his GPS which had led him to an irrigation channel. He looked down a nearby tunnel and saw glowing headlights. "Here they come." He moved the bike out of the way, strapped on his turbo boosters, put a helmet on, and waited. The racecars zoomed past. "And here I go." Bumblebee activated his boosters and sped off on the bike. He easily passed the first few cars easily, but was then blocked off by a couple of the Street Demons. He drove the bike up the slope of the wall and passed the Demons' barrier. Then, the back wheel of the bike slipped. The bike skidded off the slope. It was about to crash into a car when it sprang back up, and swerved around the car then sped past the next one.

"Woah!" Bumblebee exclaimed. He smiled excitedly. He pulled the Prowler into a wheelie and drove past the third car from the lead.

******************************************************************

"What in the name of 'Enry Ford?" Master Disaster watched a skinny boy in a yellow and black jacket on a black and gold motorcycle swerve through the racers like a rabid bumblebee from his truck cab which had a feed to the camerabots monitoring the race. "Where did _that_ clown come from?" Disaster clicked a button under his desk which revealed a drawer with a remote control inside of it. He walked outside where he was met by the blue racer.

"Go show that budinsky that _my_ races are by invitation _only_." The blue racer then sped off.

******************************************************************

"WOOHOO! I've now officially got the hang of this thing!" Bumblebee cheered. Just as he was getting the lead however, the cars all backed out and parked on the side. "Hey! Where'd everybody go?" Bumblebee turned around to see the blue racecar growling in the middle of the channel.

"Oh, he wants a little showdown does he?" Bumblebee revved the motorcycle, but it wouldn't move. He was stuck in a large puddle of oil. "Uh oh. Good bye traction." The blue racer zoomed forward. "Hello scrapheap!" Before the racer could hit, Bumblebee pushed the bike out of the puddle and sped off with the help of his boosters and the blue racer following close behind. "Hey! Back off will ya?!" The racer drove up next to him and slapped the bike.

*******************************************************************

"Nyice! Let's 'it 'im again!" Disaster cheered. He started playing with the control. "Best deal o' my loife when I foun' this baby."

*******************************************************************

The racer started prodding the bike's back.

"So you wanna play rough?!" Bumblebee exclaimed. He sped the bike forward and stopped. He threw off his helmet and activated his stingers.

******************************************************************

"Wayda sec! I recognize 'im!" Disaster exclaimed.

******************************************************************

Before Bumblebee could fire his stinger, the blue racer stopped just a few feet in front of him.

"Oi! Don't move a muscle!" a voice called. Bumblebee looked up to see Master Disaster and his trailer truck.

"You're Master Disaster! I saw you on TV!" Bumblebee told him.

"Ah, a loyal payin' customah."

"Well, loyal anyway," Bumblebee said under his breath and played with his thumbs, "So what do you know about that blue racer who just kicked the slag outta me?"

"My star attraction. You'd say he doesn't make a move without me," Disaster said smugly.

"So you know him? The driver?"

"Oh yeh. Really loyal fella I gotta say. But enough about him. The next real race is at 2 A.M. under the elevated roadways near Dix and Verner. You in?"

"Will that blue buzz-bomb be there?"

"Will you show up if he is?"

"_Slag yeah_."

"In that case you can count on it!" Bumblebee nodded, retrieved his helmet, got back on the motorcycle and drove off. "With that Awdobot in deh race, we'll triple our audience! Course, if our new friend were to suffer a 'tragic accident', we could make even more! Haha ha!"


	3. Let The Race Begin

"Hope this isn't too hot," Bulkhead smiled and handed Sari a cup of hot cocoa. She blew on it when her cell phone rang. The caller ID said it was Bumblebee. "Aren't you gonna get that?"

"What?" she asked and started to try to click it off, "Oh, uh no. See I've got this weird cell phone contract. Can't take _any_ calls after six o'clock. Really gotta switch." In her attempts to turn off the phone, she accidentally accepted the call.

"_Sari? Bumblebee. You shoulda been here! I couldn't beat the blue racer even _with_ my turbo boosters! Oh, and uh keep Bulkhead busy for another hour,"_ Bumblebee said. Sari looked up at Bulkhead who glared angrily at her. _"Sari? You there?"_

*****************************************************************

"Sari? You there?" Bumblebee asked over the comlink. He then looked up to see Blitzwing zoom over the city heading for the irrigation channels. Bumblebee got back on the bike and followed him. Blitzwing landed nearby where Bumblebee's encounter with the blue racer had ended. Bumblebee soon arrived and hid behind a pillar.

"Blitzwing to Megatron. Ze AllSpark fragment signal has disappeared. _Again_," Blitzwing reported.

"_Rubbish."_ Megatron retorted, _"AllSpark fragments don't 'disappear'. Keep searching!"_

"An AllSpark fragment?" Bumblebee overheard, "Bet that blue racer's behind this." Bumblebee then drove off to the base.

*******************************************************************

"Sari!" Bumblebee ran into the base and up to Sari, "You'll never believe what happened! I'm gonna be in the next race! But you still gotta keep Bulkhead distracted until I—" Bumblebee turned to see Bulkhead looming behind him.

"I'm _real_ disappointed in you two," Bulkhead frowned.

"Oh lighten up Bulkhead! Sometimes ya gotta bend the rules!"

"This isn't bending; it's _shredding_!"

"But what if I told you that I'm _positive_ that blue racer is a Decepticon. And that Blitzwing is nosing around the race track looking for an AllSpark fragment. And I bet I can find it too! But only if I run in tonight's race."

"Pleeeease?" Sari begged.

"Well, okay," Bulkhead said reluctantly, "But only if you promise not to go on some wild goose chase without me."

"I promise," Bumblebee smiled. Bulkhead nodded and walked away.

"Where'd you learn that?" Sari asked, pointing at the crossed fingers behind Bumblebee's back.

"From you."

******************************************************************

"Alright, so who's running this racket?" Fanzone questioned the blonde racer who now sported a cast around his arm.

"'Ey, I get paid real good to be in dese races. Why should I tell you eh?" the racer retorted.

"Because with all the charges I got against you," Fanzone got up close to his face, "the next time you go racing you'll be _usin' a walker_!"

"I can't name names. But if you just so _happen_, to be in the vicinity of Dix and Verner tonight at two. Not that you'll ever get there in time."

"Eh relax," Fanzone walked towards the door and slid his keycard, "I know lots of shortcuts." He started o walk out but instead walked into the door with a loud "smack". Then the door opened. "This is why I _hate _machines."

*******************************************************************

Bumblebee slid up the door. He pushed the Prowler outside.

"You're not leaving without me are you?" Sari frowned.

"It's too dangerous," Bumblebee said.

"Well what about that stuff you said about bending the rules?"

"Uh, yeah. I did say that. But…you still can't go. And you gotta promise you won't tell Bulkhead."

"Oh, I _promise_," Sari lifted a pair of crossed fingers.

"Ugh. Okay fine. Come on."

"What's the matter? Don't ya trust me?"

"Yeah, like I trust _myself_." Bumblebee said. Meanwhile, Bulkhead sat behind the couch with a large frown on his face.

******************************************************************

"I found it a little while back," Bumblebee said as he pushed the large pile of boxes out of the way of the entrance to Ratchet's garage, "Though I didn't really go inside until today."

"And you couldn't get the door to shut?" Sari asked.

"I was kinda hoping it would reset itself or something." Bumblebee managed to move the boxes just enough to let himself and Sari in. He took her over to the sidecar while trying to keep her from touching anything.

"That's supposed to be _yours_?" Sari giggled.

"Don't remind me. But tonight it's _yours_."

"What?! Why?"

"This thing will keep you safe, and no one there will be able to see you."

"So what are you gonna be riding?"

"The Prowler," Bumblebee put a hand on the black and gold motorcycle.

"Cool, an auto-balance system."

"Auto-whozzits?"

"An auto-balance system. Pretty much does what it says. It can turn those ball thingies on different axes to keep the motorcycle from falling. But it only works when the thing's moving."

"But how did you—?"

"Isaac Sumdac's daughter. Remember? My dad hasn't released it to the public though. It's still pretty experimental."

"We can talk about all this techno-babble later. We've gotta get to that race. Help me hook this up."

******************************************************************

Bumblebee parked the Prowler with the newly attached pod-shaped yellow and black sidecar with the other racing contestants.

"We got lotsa new subscribehs fer tonight's race. Guess good news travels fast," Disaster greeted, "Just like you. Ha!"

"Ugh, he's even sleazier in person," Sari snorted.

"Shh!" Bumblebee lightly tapped black tinted glass that hid Sari in the sidecar, "Look who just rolled in." The blue racer drove in and parked next to Bumblebee. "You don't fool me _Decepticon_," Bumblebee said under his breath.

"Hey, I'm picking up an AllSpark fragment," Sari said as her key floated towards Disaster's trailer, "I'm gonna go check it out." Sari opened the glass a crack, slid out, and crept to the trailer.

"Sari! Wait!" Bumblebee called, but she was already gone. She opened the door to Disaster's trailer. Her key started pointing at a desk. She looked around until she found a small button underneath it. A small compartment opened revealing a remote control. She picked it up, and the key started glowing hotter and pointing directly at the remote. Before she could examine it, she saw a shadow appear at the door's window. She hid underneath the desk just as Master Disaster entered the trailer. Before the door closed, she slid out.

"Okay fellas! We're on in two minutes!" Disaster spoke into the microphone. He pressed the button for his secret compartment and found that his remote control was gone.

*****************************************************************

"Bumblebee!" Sari called to Bumblebee.

"OI! Give that back ya lit'le theif!" Disaster demanded.

"What did you do?!" Bumblebee exasperated, "You stole something?!"

"Oh, like you're such a shining example Mr. Cross-My-Fingers!" Sari jumped into the small pod and shut the hatch. "Just _go_!" Bumblebee looked back at Disaster, then got on the Prowler, strapped on his helmet and turbo boosters, then zoomed away. The racers he left behind exchanged several confused expressions then concluded that the race had started and soon followed.

"OI! STOP! The race only starts when I say it starts!" Disaster called. He then ran inside the trailer. Meanwhile, Bulkhead watched from behind a pillar.

"What you get yourself into now Bumblebee?" Bulkhead sighed, "Guess it's up to me to—gah!" Bulkhead was suddenly encased in ice.

"Chill out Autobot," Blitzwing smiled before flying after the racers.


	4. Street Racer

"This _is_ an AllSpark fragment!" Sari opened the casing of the remote control to reveal an AllSpark fragment hiding underneath, "That's why Blitzwing was hanging around!"

"Not was. _Is_!" Bumblebee corrected, looking at Blitzwing in the rearview mirror. Blitzwing fired his ice beam just as Bumblebee drove through the archway. The ice blocked off the rest of the racers leaving only Bumblebee and Blitzwing. Blitzwing began firing cryobeams at Bumblebee. Bumblebee slid up the wall and skidded back down. He started moving and spinning the Prowler in a serpentine motion, just barely dodging most of the beams. Blitzwing fired a missile which iced over the entire ground. The Prowler began to spin out of control. Blitzwing made an ice pillar that split the bond in the Prowler and sidecar. The Prowler was knocked over causing Bumblebee to fall off and slide on the ground. Bumblebee saw that the same had happened to Sari. He managed to get into a standing position while still sliding, grabbed Sari, threw her onto his back, and activated his boosters, sending them skating down the roadway after the Prowler and its sidecar. Sari started laughing excitedly. Bumblebee spun around and shot several stinger bolts at Blitzwing who dodged them. When they caught up to the Prowler, Bumblebee jumped on to it. And tossed Sari into the sidecar. The two then hooked back up. Bumblebee slammed the sidecar's hatch back down and started to drive as soon as they were off the ice.

"Woah!" Sari gasped, "That was fun! Let's do it _again_!" The Prowler entered a tunnel. Blitzwing fired two cryomissiles into it. The first went out quickly, but the second one hit closer. The ice spread out freezing the surrounding air. Bumblebee just barely managed to get out of the tunnel, with some heavy frost on his jacket and hair. The road then became more narrow, causing the low flying Blitzwing's wings to grind on the walls.

"Curse zis compact concrete!" Blitzwing growled. He fired his heat cannon at the walls. He then blew apart a pillar that blocked his path. "Ha! I vill destroy all zat stands in my way!" Unfortunately, he had forgotten that the pillar had been supporting a roadway that came down upon him.

"I think we lost him," Sari sighed with relief.

***************************************************************

"_Turn left. Turn left,"_ the GPS told Fanzone.

"Hey! If I wanted a backseat driver, I'd call my mother in law!" Fanzone barked. He made a left at the next intersection and drove right past Bumblebee on the Prowler riding through an irrigation channel.

"Hey! That's Fanzone's car!" Bumblebee noticed. He drove the Prowler out of the channel and onto the main road then caught up to Fanzone.

****************************************************************

"Graaaaagh!" Blitzwing regained consciousness and blasted through the rubble and resurfaced. "I vill tear zem to pieces for zis!" Just then, the Prowler and Fanzone's car drove past. The monocle shaped scanner over his left eye scanned the vehicles. "Reader's indicate zat one of zem contains ze AllSpark fragment. And I will _destroy_ zem both!" He then flew after them.

****************************************************************

Bumblebee reached over to Fanzone's car and pulled open the door.

"Jump!" Sari called.

"Why would I pull a boneheaded stunt like that?!" Fanzone retorted. He looked back to see Blitzwing fire two missiles heading right for them. Fanzone jumped onto the Prowler and held onto Bumblebee's waist. Fanzone's car was then blown up by the missiles.

"Hey, ya know that's comin' outta my paycheck," Fanzone said, "How come your ride's so much cleaner than mine?"

"Hm, maybe because it's not on fire!" Sari retorted. Blitzwing fired a barrage of missiles. Bumblebee managed to use several buildings to blow up most of them and dodge the rest. But Blitzwing was still on their tail.

"He's still coming!" Fanzone warned.

"Maybe _this_ can slow him down," Sari pulled out the remote control, opened the hatch, and aimed at Blitzwing. She messed with the dials causing Blitzwing to spin and move randomly.

"Vat is happening?! Why can I control myself?!" Blitzwing gasped, "Not zat I ever could. AH HAHA!"

"See?" Sari asked, "This is how Master Disaster fixed his races. By making the blue racer doing whatever he wanted."

"Dizzy! Not liking…ze dizzy!" Blitzwing spun around wildly.

"This makes bending the rules _really_ easy," Sari smiled. However, a road bump caused her to drop the remote.

"Yeah, that's the problem with bending the rules," Fanzone said, "Dey usually snap right back in your face."

"And now to finish zis," Blitzwing scowled. He flew up behind the Prowler and was almost within firing range when the blue racer jumped off an elevated roadway straight at him. "Never give up!" Blitzwing told himself. He flew straight for the racer. "Never surrender!" Then Blitzwing quickly made an "L" line and flew the other way. "Nevermind!" he yelled before he crashed through a building window. The blue racer landed on the ground and sped away. Bumblebee stopped and unhooked the sidecar. Fanzone stepped off.

"You guys stay here. I'll handle Blitzwing," Bumblebee said. He then drove off. Sari looked down to see the remote control.

*******************************************************************

Blitzwing crashed though Master Disaster's trailer roof. After regaining his composure, he blasted down the door and walked out, rubbing his head.

"Oh lucky I landed on somesing soft," he sighed. He turned to see Bumblebee approaching on the Prowler. Bumblebee jumped off and aimed his stingers.

"Alright Blitzwing, put up your hands!" Bumblebee ordered.

"My pleasure," Blitzwing said. He obediently raised his hands, but fired his shoulder cannon at an elevated roadway. Bumblebee ran out of the way, but still fell under some rubble. The shockwave also freed the nearby Bulkhead from his icy prison. Bumblebee struggled to get up and saw Blitzwing looming above him with his cannon ready to fire the lethal shot.

"Back off ya big jerk!" Sari demanded. She then used the remote control to take control of Blitzwing. Blitzwing flew into the air and started to bend himself uncontrollable. "Oh yeah! Now we're having _fun_."

"Sarr-eeee!" Bumblebee shouted. Sari looked over and saw that Bumblebee was doing the same wild dance Blitzwing was. Bulkhead broke free of the remaining ice.

"Listen up guys! Blitzwing's around here somewhere," Bulkhead told them, "And he's—doof!" During his dance, Bumblebee had been knocked into Bulkhead and knocked him down.

"Heheh. Oops," Sari apologized. During that short time of distraction, Blitzwing activated his jets and flew far away.

"I told you to stay out of the way!" Bumblebee exasperated, "Where do you get the idea that you can just do whatever you want?!"

"I can't imagine," Bulkhead sarcastically said. Meanwhile, Master Disaster was sneaking away but ended up walking right into Captain Fanzone who quickly gave him a pair of handcuffs.

"Mister, you've just been cancelled," Fanzone said.

*****************************************************************

"I think we can all agree that this device," Optimus began, "and its AllSpark fragment, are best kept in a safe place."

"And I promise, that from now on, no one gets to bend the rules," Sari smiled.

"Um, yeah, and while we're on that subject," Bumblebee scratched the back of his head.

******************************************************************

Bumblebee fired a stinger bolt at the small cable to the satellite.

"You're cutting off pirated satellite TV?" Sari gasped, "_Why_?!"

"Cuz it's time I started setting a better example for you," Bumblebee smiled.

"Well don't try too hard," Sari started walking off, "I might not recognize ya." When Sari was gone, he started to take down the satellite when he heard the sound of engines. He looked back to see the blue racer speeding down the roadway.

"HEY!" he called, "Thanks!" The blue racer soon disappeared in the city's outskirts. "Who _is_ that guy?"


End file.
